Blood, Brother, Love, Oops!
by Ayana Starman
Summary: No one knows Chris' secret. Chriscrossed didn't happen. Chris revelation. Please RandR! ONESHOT! Read authors note please!


Dislcaimer: I DONT OWN CHARMED!

on with the story...

Things in the Halliwell Manor haven't been normal (in their terms) for quite awhile. The Elders said that there suddenly was a great evil coming. It was lurking in the shadows of the Underworld. But no one knew who or what it was.

Early afternoon was approaching in the attic, and Chris from the future was trying to help Leo and the sisters figure out what the great evil was. No one there trusted Chris and didn't know his little secrets.

Suddenly, a dark-skinned woman wearing tight black clothing shimmered bleeding greatly.

Piper raised her hands to blow her up since she was indeed a demon while the other two sisters stood up. Leo and Chris looked up and Chris then screamed loudly.

"NO!" he jumped up and used telekinesis to send the three sisters flying gently across the room. He didn't care if they yelled at him, he wanted to get to the Demon.

Leo ran to help a pregnant Piper up while Pheobe and Paige helped each other up. The sisters turned to Chris, anger coursing through their bodies, Leo was full of rage and immediately started yelling, "Chris, what the hell is wrong with out!" When they saw him leaning over the demon, they didn't know what to think.

"Chris, what are you doing!" Pheobe managed to yell. The four walked over to them so that they could see what was happening, they couldn't believe it.

"Bianca, no, Bianca. Who did this to you!"

"Chris, what's going on?"

"Shut up Piper! Shut up all of you!" he yelled. They stood there shocked. Chris turned back to Bianca, to see her looking at the playpen. The other four didn't see that. Bianca started to close her eyes, she knew she was slowly dying." Bianca, please no!" he stood up and carried her over to the old couch in the attic. He forced Leo to try and heal her or he would kill Wyatt (he was only joking of course), but he failed, it wouldn't work.

"Hey, get that filthy demon off my couch!"

"Chris, I love you." Bianca whispered.

"Don't please no." he turned around toward the four still standing there still shocked. "I said shut the hell up!" he then turned his head up, "Get your ass down here now! Dammit, if she dies, I'll kill you!" He then turned his attention back to Bianca, "Bianca remember me, I'll always love you. You know I have to do this You four, get in the corner of the room, now. If you don't, you'll all die, and it won't be me killing you. Get there, now!" They wanted to fight back, but they couldn't for some unknown reason. Little did they know it was because of his love for them.

"Hell, Chris." Someone said from the shadowed corner of the attic. Wyatt Halliwell came into the light to see his family standing before him.

"What did you do to her? Why can't Leo heal her?" he sneered. Chris hated Wyatt more than anything right now.,

"I'll tell you, if you want me to., but only if you call Leo what he really is to you. I know they don't know your little secret yet. They only way I'll tell you is if you do." He said, calmly.

Chris was furious now. "Never." was the one word he said.

"Would someone mind telling mind telling me what the hell is going on? Some--" Piper was cut off by a faint whisper.

"Chris." They all turned to look at Bianca.

"Crystals! Circle!" Chris yelled so they formed a circle around Wyatt.  
Bianca don't talk. I have to do this for the future, you know that. Here, always keep the engagement ring. I'll always love you, goodbye Bianca." He kissed her hand and got up.

"Chris, no, please."

"Don't. I love everyone in this attic, know that, all of you. Remember me please, except for Wyatt, I won't be missing him." He then turned to Wyatt, took a knife out of his pocked and slit his finger to get some blood. He then started to the spell. "Blood to blood, brother to brother, love to love, heal the love, slay the brother." (A/N: Extremely corny, I know, it's all I could think off, LoL)

"Nooooooo!" Wyatt and Bianca screamed.

"My only future son alive, gone!" Piper could barely be heard in the background of the glowing, lightning, and flames. Wyatt burst into flames, Bianca was glowing while being healed, and Chris was flashing in white while fading slowly into nothingness.

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo stood there shocked while Bianca sat crying and Piper fell to her knees screaming. They never knew one person could have so much power.

Paige was the first to speak. "Crystals, circle." she set up the crystals around Bianca, but she didn't care. "Everybody, I know were grieving, but we didn't really loose Wyatt. We have to figure out what the hell just happened, and seeing as it was centered around Chris, we have to find him."

"Paige, are you blind, Chris was just killed, well, killed him, but whatever! He's gone forever! My only son, except for the one in here, gone!" She started crying again. Leo ran over to comfort her before Bianca spoke again.

She turned the ring on her finger around, then got as close to the edge of the cage she could." Chris never told you, did he? Who he really is?"

"What is it that he didn't tell us? He was just some neurotic whitelighter from the future, right" Phoebe questioned. The four were now standing in a circle around her cage.

"The ring on my hand is an engagement ring the was from Chris. Let's just say, I was supposed to be your future daughter-in-law. Meaning, Chris is the baby inside you. He risked everything to come and save his family, you guys, he told me it was going to be torture to look at you and talk to you. In his future, his only family alive is Wyatt, and he hates him." She finished.

Piper sat down on the couch after removing the crystal cage around Bianca. "So you're saying in a 2 minute timespan, I lost both my future sons and ended the future Halliwell line?" (A/N: Phoebe and Paige had only girls in the future) She managed to stutter out. Paige stood there thinking for a minute and then gasped as she orbed out. Phoebe and Leo ran to Piper as she started sobbing loudly, along with Phoebe who sat crying next to her. Bianca just stood there looking out the window.

"Piper, Phoebe, Leo, move!" They immediately stood up because Paige had orbed in with Chris barely breathing.

"How, what, why what the hell just happened now! I though he died with future Wyatt." Phoebe exclaimed Piper just looked shocked. Leo got up and ran over to his son laying on the floor.

"I thought about it, Chris sacrificed himself not just for his family but for the world. So for all of that, magic must be in debt. I sensed him on the bridge. Leo, hold Piper's hand, Piper, hold Wyatt's hand. Heal Chris, that should be enough whitelighter and family power." They did as she says and Chris completely healed. He then immediately shot up gasping for breath.

"What happened! I should be dead!" Chris asked confused. Before he could respond, everyone ran up to him and gave him a group hug. "Bianca, you didn't?" he said.

"Oops!" She said as she smiled innocently.

They all laughed.

I might do a sequel, not sure, I don't know what would happens though. I'm thinking about it at the moment, so if you have any ideas, PM me or leave me a review. Luv Ya! -----Ayana!


End file.
